fatecardfight_reserveforce_vanguardfandomcom_th-20200214-history
แม่แบบ:CardTable/doc
The following is the basic format for most of the Fatecardfight!! ReserveForce cards. Copy and paste to get started. Remove any of the following parameters if they don't apply. *'jpname': Here, you will enter the Kanji name as you would with the } parameter, but will now use the ruby template in conjunction for this parameter. For more on ruby, please check out Ruby markup *'krname': Enter the Korean name of the card. If there are none, remove the parameter from the template. *'thname': Enter the Thai name of the card. If there are none, remove the parameter from the template. *'kanji': Here, you will enter the Japanese name, which contain Kanji characters. If the vanguard has such a name, but unable to enter name, insert the parameter but leave it blank. *'kana': Here, you will enter the Japanese name, which contain only Hiragana and Katakana characters. If the vanguard has such a name, but unable to enter name, insert the parameter but leave it blank. *'phonetic': Enter the ReservForce's name in phonetic form. *'image': For this parameter, only the image filename is needed. Also, the extension will be needed too (most images are uploaded with .jpg but always check the image to confirm). *'illust':For this parameter, just put the name of the illustrator mentioned on the card. If there's more than one illustrator (e.g: for alternate arts), put the name on illust2 and so on. Not to be confused with the parameter design. *'design':For this parameter, just put the name of the designer mentioned on the card. If there's none, remove the parameter from the template. *'Rank': Enter the ReservForce's Rank. *'critical': If the card's critical value is greater than 1, enter the value as it is shown on the card. Otherwise, remove the parameter from the template. *'power': Enter the ReservForce's power. *'shield': Enter the ReservForce's shield power. If it's a Rank 4,5, remove the parameter from the template. *'Number of attacks' Enter the card . *'clan': Enter the ReservForce's clan. If more clans are introduced this parameter will be updated. *'race': Enter the ReservForce's race. *'trig': For this parameter, just simply writing one of the following triggers: 'Draw', 'Critical', 'Heal' or 'Stand' to obtain the trigger and the power boost. If left empty or omitted, the default of 'none' will be displayed instead, if it is a normal unit, remove the parameter from the template. *'set(1-10)': The set parameter ranges from set1 to set10. Enter the Vanguard's card number (located in the bottom left corner). If the card number isn't visible, enter '???' instead until the card number can be confirmed. *'flavor': Enter the flavor text of the Vanguard (the text in the black box). *'effect': The card's effect(s). *'enstatus': The status of a card in the English format. By default, if left empty, this parameter will display 'Not Limited'. For the others, enter either: restricted, limited or banned where applicable. The same structure is used jpstatus parameter, reflecting the Japanese format of the game. *'krstatus' parameter, reflecting the Korean format of the game. Category:CardTable documentation